prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect
Perfect is the third book in the series ''Pretty Little Liars by Sara Shepard, which was published on August 21, 2007 by HarperTeen. Aria is featured on the book cover. Book Summary Back Cover Summary In Rosewood, Pennsylvania, four perfect-looking girls aren't nearly as perfect as they seem. Aria can't resist her forbidden ex. Hanna is on the verge of losing her BFF. Emily is freaking out over a simple kiss. And Spencer can't keep her hands off anything that belongs to her sister. Lucky me. I know these pretty little liars better than they know themselves. But it's hard keeping all of their secrets to myself. They better do as I say . . . or else! '' - A In Detail Summary Aria Montgomery deals with the fallout of her mother's discovery of her father's affair, and Hanna Marin deals with her social downturn by resuming her bulimia. Emily Fields resumes her secret relationship with Maya. Spencer Hastings, who has always had trouble fully remembering the night of Ali's disappearance, has a psychologist help her out. A memory of Spencer pushing Ali into a stone wall after a heated argument is uncovered, and she now fears that she is the one who killed her friend. Aria is kicked out of the house by her mother and temporarily moves in with her boyfriend Sean. "A" reveals Emily and Maya's relationship to the public during a swim meet. As a result, Emily's parents force her into a program to "cure" her apparent homosexuality. Aria cheats on Sean with her AP English teacher Ezra; "A" sends a picture of them kissing to Aria's boyfriend, who calls the police. Hanna is humiliated at Mona's 17th birthday party and later receives a text from "A". This time the number is not a jumbled mess and Hanna recognizes it: she now knows who "A" is. She calls Spencer, Emily, and Aria to meet her at their special spot, the Rosewood school playground. Before she can tell them what she knows, Hanna is hit by a car...the person who hit her is none other than Mona Vanderwaal. Messages from "A" "You really thought I was gone? Puh-lease. I've been watching you this whole time. In fact, I might be watching you right now. And girls - if you tell ANYONE about me you'll be sorry. -A" "Spence: I know what you did. But I won't tell if you do EXACTLY what I say. Wanna know what happens if you don't? Go to Emily's swim meet...and you'll see. -A" "Emily, sweetie, I know you're all about tit for tat, so when you made plans to out me, I decided to out you too. Kisses! -A" "Aria: Don't you think Sean should know about that extra credit work you did with a certain English teacher? Real relationships are built on truth, after all. -A" "P.S. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a murderer. Here's a clue for the clueless: someone wanted something of Ali's. The killer is closer than you think. -A" "Dear Hanna, We may not be friends, but we have the same enemies. So here are two tips: One of your friends is hiding something from you. Something big. And Mona? She's not your friend, either. So watch your back. -A" "Need another warning, Spence? Ali's murderer is right in front of you. -A" "Dear Ms. Finalist, How'd you like it if I told your secret RIGHT NOW? I can, you know. And if you don't watch it, maybe I will. -A" "Hanna: Remember when you saw Mona leaving the Bill Beach plastic surgery clinic? Hello lipo!! But shh! You didn't hear it from me. -A" "Careful, careful! I'm always watching. -A" "Here's a second hint: You all knew every inch of her backyard. But for one of you, it was so, so easy." "Dear Sean, I think someone's girlfriend has a LOT of explaining to do. -A" "Em, I see you! And if you don't stop it, I'm callin you-know-who. -A" "Oops, guess it wasn't lipo! Don't believe everything you hear! -A" "She knew too much. -A" Break-ups *'Sean and Aria: After Ella essentially kicks Aria out of the house, Sean lets her stay with his family. It is a testament to how close the two have become, yet Aria begins to feel that her boyfriend is a bit too immature and "Typical Rosewood" for her. Eventually she hooks up with Ezra again. Sean is tipped off by A and is disgusted by the picture he receives of them kissing. He calls the cops on them and tells Aria that she's no longer welcome in his home. Hook-ups *'Melissa and Ian: '''Spencer's field hockey team is now coached by Ian, giving Melissa the chance to pursue him again. The younger Hastings is not too surprised that the two are back together since her sister was more into their high school relationship than he was. *'Byron and Meredith:' Shortly upon returning from Iceland, Byron continues his affair with his former student. After Ella finds out and banishes him from their house, he moves into Meredith's apartment and has an official relationship with her. *'Aria and Ezra: Aria cheats on her boyfriend with Ezra twice. The two share a kiss in his empty classroom, then they hook up at his house. However, the cops later force their way into his home and arrest him. *'''Hanna and Lucas: Hanna runs into Lucas at Rive Gauche, where he works as a waiter. She's reluctant to talk to him, especially since her social status has been slipping at Rosewood Day. Even though Lucas was once very popular, Ali spread a rumor about him being a hermaphrodite in middle school and he consequently became an outcast. Nonetheless, Hanna finds herself relying on him for company and comfort since her friendship with Mona is very strained. The two hook up in the school library after she's humiliated at Mona's 17th birthday party. *'Emily and Maya:' Pictures of Emily and Maya kissing in the photobooth are distributed by A at a major swim meet. Emily's parents force her to enter a Tree Tops program, which supposedly "fixes" attractions to others of the same sex. However, the swimmer deems the program to be a fluke and goes back to Maya. Memorable Quotes *You should ask him if he wants to hook up with any of his teachers. In vacant parking lots. *What 's so wrong with it? What's so wrong with being different. How can you hate me for that? *I could have a whole load of guys carrying me around all night, like Cleopatra. *Want to read her texts? *Don't you just want to ''kill' her sometimes? Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 1 (Books)